Sightless
by baka-baka
Summary: Kagome's blind. Forever bound into a world of complete darkness...forever classified as being different from everyone else. She was alone, until she met Inuyasha, who may be able to give her back her sight. IKag
1. Chp 1: Black

I'm used to the darkness. It's been there all my life. Black, lighter black, darker black. I mean, It's really amazing how many shades of black there are. I guess you really wouldn't know unless you were blind...which I am. I'm also just moving to Kyoto.

I'd tell you what it looked like, but I can't see.

My brother Sota and I were transferred to a better school here, so my mother up and shipped off to a whole new place.

And in my senior year of Highschool too!  
  
Not that I had a ton of friends. It's kind of hard to when you can't   
  
**a)** play sports or  
  
**b)** Go shopping for cool new close and be able to _tastefully_ give your own opinion.   
  
Amazingly though, I had a few chances to go out...on a date I mean. There was this guy named Hojo and then there was Koga. A few other's too. I'd refused of course, plaguing someone's life with my blindness is the last thing I wanted to do.   
  
Anyway, here I am in Kyoto, getting ready to start off my senior year at a new school.

And I can't see a thing.

Luckily Sota, who goes to the same school as me now, picked up on the job right off the bat.  
  
"Hey would you mind helpin' my sister?" He asked all the innocent students passing by.

I rolled my unseeing eyes, yeah, nice I know.   
  
"Kagome!" He called out to me and pulled me over to somewhere, "This is Sango, she has most of the same classes as you and has offered to take you around."   
  
"Hi." Sango, I assumed, greeted.  
  
"Hi." I lamely replied back.   
  
"Ok, now that you guys are squared off. I'll see you later!" I felt the wind blast past me when Sota took off.  
  
"Umm, I'll be right back ok? I forgot something in my car." Sango called out.   
  
I nodded, "Ah, ok."

My new school was big. Or, at least that's what Sota had told me. There was a lot of voices and sounds.

I took a few steps forward, maybe I could at least find the door. Yeah. Follow the voices.  
  
**_Bam._**

I ran into something solid.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" An annoyed males voice yelled down at me.  
  
I flung my long hair back over my shoulder, "Sorry...I-I can't see."

Some silence followed and I thought the boy had left.  
  
"Are you blind?"  
  
Or maybe not. I twisted my thumbs nervously, "Ah...yeah."  
  
"Whoa. Never met a blind person before. Hey do you need any help getting to class?"  
  
Talk about an attitude change. People always did that though. Felt sorry for me after they found out I was '_disabled_'. I opened my mouth to decline his request but Sango beat me to it,  
  
"Kagome!" I recognized her voice, "There you are...Oh, hi Inuyasha!"   
  
I tilted my head in confusion, "Inuyasha?"  
  
Sango grabbed my arm, "Yeah, he has the same home room class as you. Speeking of which. Inuyasha, will ya mind helping her get there?"  
  
I heard him shuffle next to me, "Sure. See you later."   
  
Sango pulled on my arm, "Come on."   
  
I followed her, "You know him?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been friends for a while. He's a hayou you know."  
  
I almost fell over, "A hanyou?!"  
  
Sango tugged on my arm for us to go right, "Yup."  
  
I shook my head, "They allow a hanyou to go to this school?"  
  
"He's a good person, once you get to know him."  
  
I nodded. My grandfather had told me about youkai and hanyous before. But only a select few still existed.   
  
"We're here." Sango stopped.  
  
Today was going to be a long day...a very long day.

.......................................................................................

And it was too.

Finally it was time for Home room and Sango dropped me off with Inuyasha.  
  
"See you both later!" She called.   
  
"Bye!" I was beginning to like Sango.   
  
"You ready?" A strong hand grabbed my arm and I almost jumped,

"Y-yeah."  
  
Inuyasha, either pretending to ignore my jump or just not minding it, started walking, "So, where are you from?"   
  
"Tokyo."  
  
"Whoa, the big city! What's it like there?"  
  
I shrugged, "I'm probably not the right person to ask."  
  
Inuyasha stopped, "I'm sorry, guess I forgot your blind."  
  
Waite a minute...he._forgot_.I.was._blind_? I wanted to cry with happiness! It was like he was treating me as real person. A real, normal, **non-blind** person. Then again, he was probably used to being treated different too, being a hanyou and all.  
  
"So how long have you lived in Kyoto?"  
  
Inuyasha started walking again, "All my life."   
  
That must have been a loooong time for him, "Neat. What's it like here?"  
  
Again Inuyasha stopped, "Do you want me to show you?"  
  
I blinked, "Ah...I'd love for that to be possible but you're forgetting something again." I pointed to my eyes.   
  
Inuyasha laughed and took off at a faster-then-just-walking-pace, "You don't always have to see to be able to see."  
  
I didn't get it...then anyway.   
  
We stopped after practically jogging when we came to a stare case. Inuyasha, for having such strong hands, was surprisingly gentle leading me up a fleet of stars.  
  
"We're going to be late for class, huh?"  
  
A door cracked open, "Yeah, but it's okay. Just home room."  
  
I felt a light breeze brush past my face and Inuyasha's grip on my hand as he pulled me outside.   
  
"Okay, I'm going to help you up."   
  
I stiffened, "Up where?" Heights were my enemy.  
  
He laughed again, "Don't worry, you won't fall."  
  
He grabbed my arms, turned around, and placed them around his neck.

I giggled...he was going to give me a piggy back ride! Fun...  
  
He lifted me up and grabbed a hold of my legs above my knees, "Hold on tight."  
  
I didn't even have time to ask, 'why?' before he'd taken off. Or up, I should say. It was one swift jumping movement that made you feel like you were flying.

Then it was over.

He landed and placed me safely on the ground...er...maybe it was the roof.   
  
I decided not to be all, _"wow! you're a hanyou and can do that!"_ because I was sure the guy  
  
**a)** didn't know I knew he was a hanyou and  
  
**b)** didn't like it mentioned.  
  
I didn't blame him. Being different is tough.  
  
Instead I just asked, "Where are we?"  
  
I think he might have been surprised because it took him a while to answer, "We're on the school roof."  
  
"So...what's it like, up here I mean."  
  
I could tell he was smiling, even though I couldn't see it.  
  
"Well...there's lots of blue sky with big clouds...and there's trees...flowers..."  
  
As he was explaining this I tried to picture it in my head. Lush green grass, trees swaying in the light flower scented breeze, beautiful blue sky with cotton candy clouds. I realized then what seeing without sight really was. It was almost **_better_** then actually seeing...it was feeling.

I felt two tears trickle down my cheek.  
  
"So this was what you meant?"  
  
A hand gently brushed my tears away, "Meant about what?"  
  
"Seeing without seeing...It's feeling."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah, but... why are you crying?"  
  
"Because," I tried to smile, "For the first time in my life I was able to see."   
  
............................

**A/N: You may notice how the Kagome X Inuyasha romance is moving....a little fast. Don't worry...It won't move _too_ fast. Things will slow down next chapter!**

**Please R&R**

**Ja!**


	2. Chp 2: BlueGray

**Hiya! I figured it was about time I wrote an update for this story, though, not my favorite, it's turned out to be quite popular So thanks everyone who reviewed! Enjoy the next chapter!! (Oh and this takes place right where the last chapter left off…)   
**  
---  
  
Wind's nice...  
  
well, a small breeze is anyway.  
  
Too much wind would give you rosy cheeks and messy hair.  
  
Which is why the clam, slight twirl of air lingering around the school roof wasn't so bad.  
  
Anyway, there was about half an hour left of homeroom and I was still to baffled over my new ability to "see" that couldn't seem to bring up any conversation.  
  
"Hey…um…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
See?  
  
There was just something tugging, almost forcing me to just _say something_!   
  
_'Okay fine!'_ I mentally growled, _'You win!'  
_  
Taking a deep breath I blinked a few times (causing zero change in my vision) and opened my mouth, "Erm…well, I've know you for approximately eight hours and something…for some reason I feel like I'd like to get to know you better…or, at least talk or something…" I was mumbling incoherently now, gibberish.  
  
I'm such a dork.  
  
"Ah…well, okay…" Inuyasha shifted beside me, "What would you like to know?"  
  
I shrugged, "Just tell me about yourself…we can take turns if you'd like…"  
  
"Alright…let's start with age." Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Seventeen."  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Hair color?"  
  
"Er…I think it's black," I said holding up a thick lock. We both laughed.  
  
"Something between silver and white."   
  
"Gee, an old geezer are we?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
I laughed again, "Hmmm…eye color?"  
  
"Gold."  
  
"People tell me mine are blue-grayish."   
  
"Correct."  
  
I _think_ Inuyasha was smiling but couldn't tell for sure.   
  
"Okay…ummm…family?" Now I think he was wincing even though _he_ brought it up.  
  
"I have my mom, grandfather and brother Souta. But, that's only temporary," I frowned, "My mother just bought our apartment and is getting us, Souta and I, settled in and then she'll be leaving back to Tokyo to help my grandpa take care of the shrine."  
  
"Is that exactly…safe?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes…hopefully glaring in his direction instead of some innocent tree or something, "Are you saying I can't live on my own?"   
  
"Well…" Inuyasha sighed, "Not exactly. It's just, won't it be kind of hard…you know…with your…er…inability to see?"  
  
I knew he was trying to be nice about the way he talked concerning my "disability" and I had only recently asked my mother the same question, "Mama says it's a nice apartment complex and that I'll be living next to a few people who go to school here and that they could help out."   
  
"Really, were is it?"  
  
"Yamada Court…I think…"  
  
Inuyasha's gasp of surprise startled me and I jumped slightly, "W-what is it?"  
  
"Hey, Sango, Miroku, and I all live there!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We'll be able to help you out…well, Sango and I will anyway, I don't exactly think Miroku's assistance would be appreciated." He sounded excited.  
  
I grinned, "That would be great! I mean, I was afraid there for a while…having complete strangers help me would be kind of weird…hey!" I reached over and poked him…somewhere, "That reminds me, you still haven't talked about your family."  
  
The boy stiffened again, "There's not much to say. My mother died when I was just a little kid and my father, along with step brother, run a really successful business in Tokyo."  
  
"Oh…"   
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Science engulfed us once more and I was just starting to wonder if it was _comfortable_ or not this time when Inuyasha spoke,  
  
"I hope this isn't too personal, but, have you always been blind?"  
  
"Noisy…" I joked and giving him another poke, "But if you must know, no, I haven't."  
  
More science…  
  
I could tell he wanted to know more but was too afraid to ask.   
  
"I was only five when it happened," I begin almost sadly, bringing the memory back full throttle in my mind, "My mom had left Souta, who at the time was only about one, and I with a babysitter while her and my grandfather went to set up arrangements for my father's funeral…  
  
"I don't exactly feel comfortable doing this, but they have to stay here and I need your help," I head Mama telling grandpa earlier that morning, then she'd turned to me and said, "Please be good honey," and like every other mother patted my head and reminded me to look out for my brother…  
  
Which I did…very closely. As soon as the babysitter arrived I knew not to trust her. She'd told us to get along and plopped right down on the couch to watch some soap opera. After that I staid really close to Souta.   
  
My brother…he wasn't like normal kids either. Usually he was really quiet and, though, a really fast learner, he didn't do anything unsafe…ever. Most kids drink from the toilet, get into their mother's makeup, or draw on the walls…but Souta wasn't like that. He'd never done anything really wrong before.   
  
Anyway, I took him into the kitchen where we could play with some toy cars on the tile floor and just as I set him down…the phone rang.   
  
I had waited…  
  
One ring…  
  
Two rings…  
  
Three rings…  
  
And finally, when the babysitter didn't answer, I ran to pick it up myself. I figured Souta would be okay, he was a good kid." I sighed and noticed how quietly Inuyasha was listening to the whole thing before continuing, " I can't even remember who it was who called now…  
  
Probably some telemarketer or something…  
  
I mean, I was only gone for a minute! A mere little sixty-seconds and when I came back into the Kitchen…when I came back…Souta had gotten into the supplies under the sink.   
  
I'm still not sure how he did it, but, like I said, the boy was a quick learner and had probably picked up how to open the cabinets, even with their child proof protectors, by just watching once.  
  
That wasn't the problem though. What scared me was the bottle of iodine he healed in his hands. I completely panicked!!  
  
Here was my two year old brother popping open a bottle of _poison_?! If someone would have told me one day he would do it I wouldn't have believed them. So, what did I do?  
  
I remember racing up to him, dropping to my knees on the hard floor, and quickly snatching the bottle from his hands…only…only…something went wrong.  
  
I should have been more careful. I should have known that to snatch 'any' bottle that was open was an accident waiting to happen, but I didn't. And my grip, from freaking out, was extremely tight on the full container when I pulled it away, which caused a ton of the residing liquid to just sort of squirt out and hit me straight in the face…  
  
And my eyes were open."  
  
Everything was quiet and, I'm sure, Inuyasha waited for me to say more…but when I didn't he spoke up in an almost angry voice that, for some reason, I knew wasn't directed towards me, "But you could have just rinsed it out right? Then it would have been okay right?"  
  
"Right," I said, "I 'could' have rinsed it out if I would have been tall enough to reach the sink, which, I wasn't."  
  
"What about the babysitter?"  
  
"Oh her?" I closed my un-seeing eyes, "After about a minute of my screaming and Souta's frantic cries she'd finally leaned over the couch and yelled, "What's your problem? Didn't I tell you both to get along?  
  
Lucky for me Souta wasn't stupid and went sobbing out of the kitchen towards her yelling, "Call 911!! Call 911!!"   
  
She reacted then and went straight to the phone dialing said number." I felt the urge to just cry again, "She shouldn't have done that…at least, not at first!" I shook my head, "After the paramedics finally arrived and found me, a small girl with this purple stuff staining her face, the setter frantically trying to figure out what was wrong, and my brother crying over in a corner, they decided to get to work fast. And 'they' were smart enough to immediately lift me up to the kitchen sink and rinse the iodine from my eyes.  
  
Even though it didn't do any good. Later on they told me that, if I could have washed it out two minutes earlier, _two minutes_, my sight could have been saved…"  
  
I lifted my hands, defeated by some unknown war, onto my lap as a few tears escaped from my closed eyes…"It's so hard…so hard not to see anything. Places, friends…the people I love. I should be happy that I still have a small memory of what the world used to look like, but, even that's beginning to fade."  
  
"Kagome…" I felt a warm, large hand cover one of my own, "I'm sorry I asked."  
  
Smiling slightly, I shook my head, "It's okay…really."  
  
He squeezed my hand before pulling away…making my poor fingers feel more week and cold then they had before.   
  
That was when the bell rang and a new voice I hadn't heard before growled from behind us, "So, this is where you've been all this time."   
  
I heard Inuyasha gulp as he mumbled a quick "hi," before directing his voice to me again, "Ah…Kagome, meet my girlfriend Kikyo."  
  
---  
  
**Oooooo…Kikyo enters…bumbumbum…anyway, I hope I can update soon, we're moving and may be without internet for a month or so…gomen.  
  
Please R&R!!   
  
Ja!  
  
Baka-baka**


	3. Chp 3: Red

Okay, I guess I'll answer a few questions here, so if you have the extra time, PLEASE READ!!

1) This will most defiantly be a Inuyasha x Kagome story!!!!

2) No, I am not a Kikyo basher. I think I might have hit her a few times in Already There but that was only because I needed a bad guy…er…girl. I'm going to try my best not to abuse her too much in this story.

If you want Kikyo bashing, check out "Senior Trip" cause there will be a lil there. Well, check out that story anyway! (I'm begging you…)

3) I' surprised some of you only thought this was gonna be a one shot! I mean, yes, it sort of does end like one (looks back) but really, I'm not to proud of that first chapter anyway…

4) Yes, yes, I know Inuyasha is way OOC right now, but he's really a different person. He grew up different AND Kagome is different too. She's basically an outcast also, giving him someone to relate to. But I agree, I think I pushed things a wee little too fast and so, don't worry. Inu and Kag are stupid. There will be times (_coughsooncough) _where they won't get along. And times where they'll get along REAL good…

And

5) Someone asked me if Inuyasha and the others would be sticking up for Kagome. Yes and No. Right now, Inuyasha is going our with Kikyo so, he's most likely going to try to be on his girlfriend's side. Sango and Miroku will though.

That's it!

THANKS ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!!!!!! I'm still sooooooooo amazed at how many people are actually _reading_ this story! Trust me, I had NO idea it would be this popular! So thanks again!

----

I have no idea why the fact that Inuyasha had a girlfriend surprised me so much. But it did...

It _really_ surprised me. That's probably why it took me a while before I was able to reply with a small, "Um...hi, I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha, when did you start hanging out with _rude_ girls who don't even look at you when they talk?"

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, wondering why this girl was being so mean.

Inuyasha sighed beside me, "Kikyo, she's blind."

Everything was quiet for a while.

Too quiet.

I never wanted my sight back as much as I did then.

Kikyo was about to say something, I heard her suck in a small breath before, another voice hollered to my left, "Kagome!! There you are!"

It was Sango.

The sound of her foot steps followed and before I knew it, she was latched on to my arm, pulling me to my feet, "What are you doing up here?"

"I-Inuyasha brought me." I stuttered, suddenly overwhelmed by all these people. I felt on the verge of tears, "It's okay Sango, I wanted to come."

My new friend's grasp tightened on my arm, "That's not the problem," she snarled pulling me slightly, "Come on, let's go."

I whimpered, "Sango! Not so fast...I...I can't see." Everything was just becoming too much, I felt a few more tears slip free from my closed eyes "Slow down!"

Sango came to a sudden halt as her whole body tensed.

She released her grip on my arm and I instantly sank down to a kneeling position, feeling very much like and idiot.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I cried quietly.

I heard Sango kneel down beside me, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you...It's just-" she leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Kikyo."

I made a gesture with my mouth close to an O and tried to smile, "It's okay."

"Now, you ready to get off this roof?"

"Um...yeah."

She grabbed my arm, gently this time, and slowly started leading me towards the stares, "Bye Inuyasha!" I called over my shoulder with slight un-comfort, "I guess I'll see you later."

"No wait!" he yelled, seeming to come out of some trance, "let me help you. It will be hard for you to go down the stares."

I don't know why, but for some reason I was slightly mad at him. Maybe it was because of the girlfriend thing. My mind keep yelling that I'd been betrayed, even though I didn't like him...at least, not like that. It was the fact that he hadn't told me. Here I'd opened up and told him everything and he'd told me nothing...

it wasn't _right_.

"No thanks," I replied curtly, "I think I'll manage."

For a minute, he seemed taken aback, before, "Fine."

He didn't sound too happy.

"It's okay Kagome," Sango yelled so he would hear, "He's just a jerk!"

"So, at least I'm _polite_!"

Sango laughed.

I didn't really feel like fighting but something was just tugging at me, "At least I'm _sincere._"

"No, you're just a stupid wench."

I couldn't believe how much this, what I thought decent boy, was suddenly being such a pain in the (insert word of choice here)!

"You're a cold hearted _jerk_!" I yelled, completely surprised at myself. That was defiantly not me.

"Bitch!"

"Jack ass!"

"Whore!"

"_Eeeeeeevil_ bastard."

"--"

I couldn't her his next words a Sango covered my ears. A second later she released them and started helping me down the stairs.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned quite loudly.

She didn't answer and as soon as we made it to the bottom, I found myself throwing my arms around her, sobbing loudly, "Why did _he_ do that?" I cried.

Sango sighed and rubbed my back soothingly, "He's just got an ego the size of the universe," she said with a soft chuckle, "Don't worry, he didn't mean any of it."

I hiccupped, "I-I didn't either."

"I know," she pulled back and took a hold of my arm again.

We started walking.

"So why were you so mad at him anyway?"

"Same reason you were mad." I rubbed my eyes, "He didn't tell me about Kikyo. Even after I told him all about myself. I guess I was mad because I trusted him with my information while he neglected to trust me with his..."

"Inuyasha's like that. You'll get used to it."

"I hope so."

"He's a great guy Kagome. It just takes some time to warm him up."

I smiled, "I know." then suddenly, "Hey, why were _you_ mad."

"Kikyo just ticks me off." Sango growled, "She thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread and is _always_ looking down on everyone, sometimes, even Inuyasha."

"Then why is he going out with her?"

"No idea."

"Are _you_ going out with anyone?" I asked with a grin. I knew she was blushing...

"N-no...of course not!"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Just...oh! Why do you have to ask so many questions?"

I shrugged, "Just do."

"If you must know, it's because the guy I like's not my favorite person in the world."

"Then why do you like him?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out..."

"What's his name?"

"Miroku."

"Oh..." I said, remembering the boy in my science class that had asked if I would...um, well, you know..."The pervert?"

"Unfortunately..."

"It could be worse." I comforted, "I mean, I couldn't see him or anything but the guy has nice hands."

"Don't tell me..." Sango suddenly groaned, "He asked you too, huh?"

"Yup."

"What did you say?"

"No! Duh!!"

Sango laughed, "Just checking."

We were quiet for a while before Sango finally broke in, "So, Souta tells me you live in the same apartment complex as us! That's so cool!"

"Yeah..." I sighed at the reminder. _I'll have to face Inuyasha again..._

But, since talking to Sango, that thought didn't seem so bad.

I'm going to try my best to not give in I promised my self firmly, _I will not allow him to intimidate me. Nope..._

I could only pray that it didn't sound easier then it actually was...

'Cause if there was one thing in the world I wanted to do, it was get to know Inuyasha better.

And, no matter what, I was going to do it.

No matter what.

--- __


	4. Chp 4: White

Alright, alright! I finally decided to update again...yeah! And here's a lil, tie-up-loose-ends chapter that I hope you all enjoy! I'm so sorry for it's shortness, I really am...I will try hard to update faster this time!

OoOoOoOoOoO

For almost a week Inuyasha wouldn't talk to me.

It seems like an awful long time to hold a grudge but I wouldn't have but it past him. Every day I would pass the stupid hanyou in the halls of the apartment and he would simply grumble "hi" before I'd feel a rush of empty air and a lack of his presence.

Rather annoying really.

If he was mad at me still, why wasn't he giving me a chance to apologize?

"Because he's stubborn." Sango said simply when I asked her. We were both over at her apartment, sitting down on the couch eating Pokey while Souta and Sango's brother Kohaku played PlayStation. "He doesn't want to suck it up and apologize to you because that would be admitting he was wrong and then, he doesn't want you to apologize either because then he'd know he was wrong and hence feel guilty."

I deflated with a sigh and plopped back down against the couch, placing one of the chocolate candies in my mouth, "Stupid git."

Sango just laughed, "Thats just Inuyasha. We all had this idea once that it was just because of his demon blood, but…" I could tell she winced, "He proved us wrong."

I was curious now, "How?"

"It's nothing." Sango said quickly, "Just know that, underneath it all, Inuyasha's a great guy…he really is, but he's also still hanyou. Inuyasha would never hurt anyone intentionally, however, he doesn't realize that not all wounds are physical."

I nodded, still not quite getting her point but deciding to change the subject, "So, you finish yesterday's math assignment? I kind forgot…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

If someone would have asked me before, I never would have guessed that one of the hardest things I ever did was knock on a door.

Or…at least, I _tried_ to…

"Stupid," I said to myself, "I'm so stupid.stupid._stupid._ _WHY _is it so hard? It's a door…it's not going to bite." I narrowed my eyes at what I hoped was the handle, "You are _sooooo_ going down!" Finally, after what seemed like hours, I bit my lip and fisted my fingers…

One…

Two…

"Knock, Knock!" I yelled while allowing my fist to fall back against my side. If it was too chicken to pound on the door at least my voice was willing to do the rest.

"_What?!_" A grouchy voice said from the other side before I heard the door swing open, "Oh, it's you…"

"Geez," I crossed my arms, "Don't sound so excited."

Inuyasha stayed silent and I waited for him to invite me in, "Look…I didn't come here to-"

"Do you want to come inside?" He cut me off and I heard him shuffle over to the side.

I nodded shyly and walked past him, rubbing my arms nervously. _Please, please God don't let me hit a wall or something…_

Suddenly a warm had grabbed my wrist and started to pull me. I blinked a few times before being pushed down into soft chair.

A short silence passed…

"I'm sorry!!" We both said at once.

My eyes widened in amazement and I heard him move forward slightly, "Do you mean that?"

"Of course!" I leaned forward also, trying to look at where his eyes would be so it could at least seem like I was having a serous conversation, "I regretted the words the moment I said them…I-I didn't mean any of it…"

"Neither did I…" Suddenly I felt his warm breath near my face and knew he was really close. I didn't want to move away and at the same time…

"Inuyasha, there's so much I don't know about you, but…I want to learn…I want to get to know _you_." I felt my cheeks burn red, "That is, if you'll let me…"

"There's…" he paused, "There's something about you…"

I held my breath…

"I don't know what it is but, I want to get to know you too." Inuyasha sighed and I felt my body instantly relax.

There was something about him too…something about him that made me so upset when he was angry, that made me feel guilty when he was mad and completely happy when he forgave me (even though it wasn't my fault).

Something about him that made me think…maybe…just _maybe_…

Maybe I'd finally have a chance…

OoOoOoOoO

And you people can translate that however you want…

Maybe she thinks she has a chance to get her sight back…

Or maybe a chance to have a friend…

Or _maybe_…

Yeah.

I'll leave that up to you!

Ja!!


	5. Important

Before I start here, I wanted to say that Sightless is going to be re-written. Still keeping the same basic story line, I'm going to go through and change a bunch of things.

**Look forward to seeing in Summer 2006!**

Ok, I'm writing this A/N on all my stories to let everyone know that I'm leaving on **August 31st **for Japan. I'm sorry to say that I will **not** be able to update while I'm gone (which is until Summer 2006).

HOWEVER, I've written up a few things which my firend may upload for me...**PLEASE WATCH MY PROFILE**! Any and all information will be posted there as well as my livejournal wich you can read here:

, I've written up a few things which my firend may upload for me...! Any and all information will be posted there as well as my livejournal wich you can read here: 

www (dot) livejournal (dot) come (slash) users (slash) bakabaka16

Most of the time it's friends only, but all you have to do is comment and I will add you to my friends list so you can see the rest.

If you would like to hear about my adventures (hahaha) in Japan, you can do one (or both) of the following:

E-mail: baka.baka. www (dot) livejournal (dot) come (slash) users (slash) memoirofme ( -- this journal is not friends only. So anyone can read as they wish)

I'll still have access to my e-mail account once in Japan so I can (and will) still read things such as e-mails, reviews, etc...

I'd also like to mention that I have _NOT_ given up on _ANY_ of my stories. If they were posted and have gone off it's because they're being re-written. The ones that still remain are_ STILL GOING _and _will _be **FINISHED**...

It just might take a while o.O

Thank you all for reading (and reviewing). I hope you have a great year!

Until next time!

Baka-Baka


End file.
